Mini Titan Gett
by cristixe
Summary: In this Duel Masters world humans live with creatures but some humans are more special...The first 4 chapters finished!(Please review!)
1. Chapter 1:The Beggining

"Someday I'll be strong enough to wear battle armor! You'll see!" . That was saying Gett , a teenager from Piroheya. All of you that are reading this story know about the Duel Masters world and its civilizations. In this story the world is called Haemeria and the civilizations have their own names. The tehnological heaven from the deep is the land of Cyberia. The swamps, the ruins and the caves are the haunted Lands of Thanathia. The wonderful forests and plains are the (already used by others but it sounds good) Fiona Woods. The peaceful, quiet and impressive tower-cities are united under the flag of Alcadia. Finally the rocky and hot lands are Piroheya. But let's get back at our future hero. Gett was born in the Human Village. He never met his parents since the Civil War so Gett has been grown by the street. At the age of 12 he entered in the Military School. He was remarked by his teacher for his skills and perception. At the end of 5 long years he promoted and got as a prize a Tech-modified Laser Glove(TLG).Gett is now walking around the village doing a thing or two to gain his existence.

I described him enough for the beginning. At the moment he was having a drink at Immortal Baron Vorg's inn. Vorg was a retired warrior who fought with pride and honor(smashing everything in its way) in the Civil War. When he came to the village his economic sense felt a profitable bussines and so he opened his inn. He liked Gett from the first time he saw him. He remembers him of his days at Gett's age. With the exception that he was fighting in the Civil War.(Yes he talk a lot about the Civil War!)

The inn was half full. Humans, Dragonoids even Beast folks come from Fiona Woods in search of danger. In the right side of Gett was sitting Explosive Dude Joe. A tall middle-age man which was living with his family in the village. He got his nickname by obvious reasons. He was spending almost all his time in the inn listening to the travelers and their life stories. Maybe some day he'll write a book about all he the left there was sitting a Fire Sweeper Burning Helion with his beloved machine-gun. Baron Vorg let everyone in his inn, we can say that he was loving violence, it was age's fault.

Suddenly the inn's doors were pushed hard and three dragon oids entered the room. The one in the middle was wearing a black cape and a giant gun could be seen under it. The other two were obviously Deadly Fighter Braid Claws, this warrior species are the bulk of the dragonoid army, since the Civil War they miss so much the fights that their representatives at the Dragon Palace are continuously recommending a war with Thanatia. The trio walked straight to Gett and the Claws took of his arms.

"Leave him alone !" shouted the Baron

"Stay away, grandpa! said one of the Claws and pointed him with a gun."We have nothing to deal with you!"

"Are you Mini Titan Gett ?the black cape asked

"Why?"

"Answer, kid!" the other Deadly Fighter said

"Okay, okay!I am Gett ! Satisfied ?"

"Yes! I am Explosive Fighter Ucarn. WE NEED YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2: The start of the road

Life... nowhere . The deepest cave from the cursed Lands of Thanatia was choking in dark smoke. The creatures that lived here were the terrifying thing possible to see if you weren't a Thanatian.

**NOTE:The Lands of Thanatia are the only lands where no human lives. Or maybe not...**

A voice made of fear and courage, life and death ,power and weakness was breaking that funeral silence.

"Soooo, you finally made it?"

"Yes, your Darkness ,the perfect weapon is on the way to Alcadia ,the all tries of the foolish Cyber Lords to infiltrate our system have failed!" a squeaky voice announced

"Good!" said the strange voice with no emotion in the voice."Does anybody know the secret of the weapon?"

"No, Sire!They all had some "unfortunate" accidents!"said the one who was a little Cyber Lord (which obviously betrayed his people)

"Very well, now nothing can stop us excepting how will our spy enter Alcadia."

"He has his ways Sire!"

"Finally!"the voice began to cause fear."The good and peacefull land of above will finally fall when its lea..."

"Excuse me, Sire!"the squeaky voice interrupted the other one."Can I get the reward that you promised me?"

"Of course, how I could forget ?"Come here my loyal subject!"

The twisted body of the Cyber Lord aproached the throne full of bones, poison and flesh. Suddenly, a Scratchclaw appeared fast took his neck and broke it istantly.

"Throw it to the Parasite Worms!"ordered Ballom (because yes, as many of you already guessed ,we talked about Ballom, the Master of Death!)"They must use to the taste of fesh again!"

"Yes, Sire!"

IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story there is no alliance, and no war(yet),but in diplomatic terms is easy:everybody against Darkness(yet).

AUTHOR NOTE: Yes I like using: "yet".And one question: Do you want love story?Cuz I can make one!

BACK IN PIROHEYA:

"What ?" asked Gett disconcerted and the Braid Claws let his arms.

"What ?" Baron Vorg asked too.

"Yes, we need you!" Ucarn repated

"But why?"

"We'll talk about this only thing I can say is that is related with national security."

"Oh man!That will be an interesting story!"Dude Joe exclaimed

"Make your luggage!We leave now!"

"I have no luggage!We can leave right now!" Gett said excited about an adventure

FACT: in Fiona Woods live the largest community of people after Piroheya.

IN FIONA WOODS:

"OK class, this is for today! Do not forget about the essay about one particular Tree Folk !"

Kyle smiled and looked outside. It was a large amount of plants and almost everyone was a living plant. For him it was going to be easy. Nobody understood why he could interact so weird with the plants , so he was the freak. Nobody wanted to stay near him, except one girl: Jane. Maybe because she was considered a freak too. But she had a different gift: she could understand the Horned Beasts and the Giant Insects more than nobody else. She walked past Kyle :

"And what's the title of the essay: "Dahlia:one life , two flowers a single plant" said Jane amused

"You talk the girl with the essay: "My day with the Forest Hornet"?" replied (amused too) Kyle

"Hey! It was a great day anyway!"

"Yeah! You know what, Jane?"

"What?"

"I got bored of this place!We have the interdiction to not leave the village but how about the rest of the Woods?"

"Kyle, you know very well that since the last Thanatian invasion the place can be still infected with Living Deads, Brain Jackers maybe even worse!"

'Yes,it can be true."

When they reached the end of the road, Mark, the school's bully appeared.

"Well,well ,well!Look who's here !Kyly !Where are my coins!?"

"Can't you just leave him alone?" said Jane

"Why should I?" Mark laughed."He can't do nothing to stop me!"

"I won't give you any coin!"Kyle said with courage.

"Wow!I suppose that I have to punch someone today!I wonder who is he?Oh, yeah, he's you!

Mark rushed into Kyle and sent his fist right into his face. But, exactly in the moment when Marc's fist should touch Kyle's face a liana came from a tree and caught the fist.

"What's that?" Mark began to other liana caught his other the grass grown and tied his legs."Help!Help! The plants are atacking me!"

The weeds let him run to the village screaming continously.

Kyle and Jane were left astonished of the spectacle they saw.

"Oh my Alcadeias!" Jane broke the silence.

AUTHOR NOTHE: Did you see!After all that wars Alcadeias is now a kind of god or something!What about the poor guardians and initiates that fought bravely too!Are you hearing someone saying: "Oh my Ura Giga!"?No matters but I feel that I have to break the fourth wall sometimes.

"Kyle and Jane?" a thick voice said turned and see a big four-armed Beast Folk."I am Storm Wrangler, the NEED YOU!

BACK IN PIROHEYA:Minni Titan Gett was crossing the desert with Ucarn and Deadly Fighter Braid Claws."He's not a talkative person."Gett Ucarn broke the silence:

"We are far enough now.I can talk to you about your mission!'

"Finally!"

"You see:Our Great and Powerfull King Uberdragon Fabaha the Crusher of the enemies the ..."

"Can you go straight to the subject please!"

"Oh,how I told you:our king felt something wrong about the Thanatians and he found out that they built a new weapont hat could do a huge thing to our all lives."

"What does it with me?"

"You see: we monitorize the great talents since are mature enough,,,

AUTHOR NOTE: Maybe they didn't pick the perfect guy...

"... to face some dangers.'

"And I'm a great talent?"

"Our sources told us that but we are here since the last week watching you and the sources were right you are the perfect person!"

"Oh I'm flattered!"

"Remember something!You will be surrounded by betrayers every moment!Oh good I forgot!"and he turned and shot the two claws in their heads.

"Why did you do that?"

"They were betrayers!Look!'And teared something from the head of one of the death was a black chip."Now continue our road!"


	3. Chapter 3: Live your life!

THANATHIA-The parasite worms were called by Ultracide worm and his advisors (two Chaos Worms) at a meeting in the hearth of Thanathia.

NOTE-This kind of meetings were rarely taken place cause the worms are not known as intelligent creatures but when you wanted them to do something you could call them at this kind of meeting. .

"My dear worms," Ultracide began." I know that you all want a new invasion , don't you?"

"YES!" the whole group of worms shouted!

NOTE- in the worm language : invasion=food!

"I'm happy to announce that Lord Ballom told me that a new war will begin soon!"

"YES!"

"But, I have to tell you that we can't fight (eat) as we did last wars!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, the last wars were lost because we fought as hordes of barbarians! That's the main reason we lost! Even the Fiona's beasts are more disciplined! But Ballom didn't refer only at us! Daidalos ,Trox and Damudo talk right now to the Living Deads, the Ghosts and to the Chimeras!"

"But what makes our lord think that we'll win this time?" a more intelligent swamp worm asked.

"Good question! You see the Dark Lords created a new weapon, a weapon that can destroy the lea.."

"No, a weapon that won't reveal its power to anyone that can betray Thanatia!" a mysterious figure shouted from the dark.

*SILENCE*

ALCADIA-"So, my mighty leader, the plan started , Ballom will never know what hit him!"

"Good job Urth !" Alcadeias said

"We also sent the Teachers !"

"Good, I see that Fabaha, Bynor and Headlong understood that the Thanatian weapon will affect them who sent them as Teachers?"

"Fabaha sent Ucarn, Headlong sent Storm and Bynor sent Paladin."

"Oh, they are so afraid that they sent their best warriors! But who sent Miar?"

"Miar sent Re Bil."

"Oh, a great warrior! And now, our soltroopers found the Cursed Human ?

"No ,I'm afraid that they couldn't! I'm sorry my lord!"

"Don't be sorry Urth, there isn't your fault, it's Aarcan's fault…

NOTE-I introduced a new creature: Aarcan, the Ancestor of All.

Civilization- All

Creature type- Creator

Flavor text-"And Aarcan defeated the Ancestor Demons ,but their darkness was so strong that he couldn't destroy them so he sealed their souls in a stone-The Stone of Demons and hoped that nobody will find it."-Book of Aarcan Chapter-6 Paragraph-10

Unfortunately, Ballom found the Stone and kept it until he found a human. Because you can't use the Stone to release the demons in yourself if you are a demon or anything else, except a Changed Human (humans which are more special…). The human that is possessed became a Cursed Human and gain some of the power of the demons.

WOW, WHAT A LONG NOTE!

"Sire, how can you say this?"

"But it's true Urth! He could do more to make sure that the Stone won't be found by the Thanatians!"

"Sire, you are insulting The Book!"

"The Book is useless now! Alcadeias shouted and his eyes began to turn red (sign that the wars marked

Alcadeias and he's not so calm and patient as he was in his youth…). If it would give us a clue in killing Ballom, I wouldn't say that!"

"Sire…" after a while Urth continued: "And you think that Aaron is ready?"

"Yes, I saw myself what can he do." Alcadeias calmed down a little.

"But the other Humans aren't Sire."

"Yes, but their instincts are more important than the training. You told Fabaha, Bynor and Headlong to tell the Teachers that they mustn't mention a word to the Humans?"

"Of course, Sire."

"Good, you can go." And Urth left the room.

Aeris was waiting in the audience.

"Urth…" he said."What's happening with our leader?'

"I don't know, Aeris, but … I'm afraid…"

PIROHEYA-"Wow, wow, how I stop it ?!" Gett screamed while he was balancing on a vicious Meteosaur.

"Kid, I told you to leave him alone!" Ucarn shouted drom distance." Oh ,humans…"

"You know ,actually, it's very cool!"

"Kid, come here!"

"Oh, man!"

"Now, I have to tell you what's our actual objective."

"I'm all ears! "

"Now, we are at the border of Piroheya…"

"Ok, what border?"

NOTE:

_"We have a problem: I failed geometry." -Mini Titan Gett_

Unfortunately, he failed geography too…

"Piroheya has borders only with Cyberia and Fiona's Woods… So where do you think are we?"

"Well, I don't see any water. Only those big trees that are quaking…

"What trees..?" Ucarn turned and got stunned. Some trees were "walking" in front of them."We should hope…"

CYBERIA-" Actaramai sakanses eveskir ihkar! Actaramai sakanses eveskir ihkar! Actaramai sakanses eveskir ihkar! Takashies!"

"Takashies!"

The Cyber Lords were having a small ceremony. They were celebrating Evan's mission. (obviously Evan is the Changed Human of Cyberia)

"Thank you my Lords!" Now me and the Crystal Paladin are leaving! Thank you for the advices and the training!"

"Be blessed Evan Takashies! Tropico said.

"Be blessed!" the other Lords said too.

"Evan, we leave!" Paladin told Evan from the submarine's door.

"I'm on my way. Don't hurry me! "

"Evan!"

But it was too late… the Water-modified Squitos pierced the glass dome… the poison spreaded … the Lords felt under the claws of the Thanatians… Evan called Mazelan (telepathy) … half of the Cyberian Council was dead.. Mazelan and Paladin destroyed the assassins… but … it was too late…

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN CYBERIA-"What, assasins!" Bynor shouted angrily

"Lord," Mazelan was reporting."They were many, they unfortunately killed half of the Council…"

"What!"

"Lord," Ponitas continued."Maybe Evan was the target…"

"Yes… maybe…But that means we have a betrayer in our Council!"

"Or, WE HAD…" Mazelan whispered

"Yes, did anybody observed that Sopian was missing?"

"Yes, but he missed the meetings several times."

"But why…?"

"Does anybody realizes that Thanatians declared WAR!" Bynor shouted again.

FIONA"S WOODS-"So, Storm, we have a mission?"

"Yes, human! How many times I have to tell you ?"

"And, why us?" Jane asked too.

"Cause , cause…"

"Better let it be a surprise! I was bored of these woods anyways!"

"Kyle, don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"Nooooooooo, yes!

"Why aren't you serious?"

"Can you humans shut up?"

"Sorry, I'm so confused…I always knew that's something different with me…"

"No more drama, Jane! Live your life!"

oo o


	4. Chapter 4: The First Battle

NOTE- So a new war began ! Let's see what's going on every civilization.

THANATIA- Ballom was sitting in front of his commanders as he was sitting many years ago, but this time was different. The dark forces always were hording and destroying everything with no control. Ballom realized that something must change ,especially because he got old.

"Let's begin!"

"Sire, the kamikaze attack in Cyberia succeeded, half of the Council was killed and the other half was seriously injured!" Zagaan announced.

Ballom smiled (yes, he smiled) and said with satisfaction :

"Now the Cyber fools are a piece of cake to conquer without their telepathy ability! But… the Human was killed?"

"We don't know Sire… but he was certainly hurt by our assassins. He won't join the others for sure."

"Good, we'lll take care of him later. The worms did their job?"

"They just left, our sources say that the Giants weren't shocked at all."

"Hm, interesting… but it doesn't matter. They'lll be crushed.

"What forces we should send now?"

"Send some weak troops in Piroheya . Tell them to fight as usual. The fools will think that's all we can."

"And, Sire… can you tell us if you chose your successor ?"

Ballom was shocked by this question even if he was expecting it. His commanders weren't trusting him any more. But it was true: the times when everybody was afraid of him were over, his powers were smaller but the wars made him to not have time for a queen and a prince.

"When this war will be over the greatest commander of you will… will… will take the throne…"

The room was astonished in everybody's mind appeared a single thought:

"I MUST ELIMINATE THE OTHERS!'

NOTE: The stories with duel masters that I read before put the leaders of the civilizations in the hypostasis of being epic creatures with huge powers and no feelings ,I decided to describe them with more feelings and weaknesses, more humane.

So the commanders of Thanatia will kill each other in the road to power. But what's the title of the story ?Oh, yes is "Mini Titan Gett"!

PIROHEYA-FIONA WOODS- What the heck is that? Ucarn shouted

"I think it's something bad for us."

The trees were walking like some Giants devastating all with their branches and roots. The Beasts were running desperately to save their lives. A Fear Fang was taken by a branch and thrown next to Gett and stood up and shouted:

"Run! The forest is mad!"

"When did this happen ?" Ucarn asked

"Right now, you lizard,! The earth quaked and then the trees rose up !

"Wow ! I'd be scared! Hey, that thing threw you at 500 metres and you are alive !Are we in cartoons?

"I have a hard skull, one day a Bone Reaper threw an axe in my head and I'm here!"

"Cool !"

"C'mon, Gett we have to stop that walking killers!"

"OK! Let's burn them out !" And he set his TLG to fire-thrower.

"No, no fire! I have the feeling that's something inside them…"

"Hm.." Ucarn started thinking."You know, Gett, _When worms kill a creature, they can still make it move…."_

"But the trees are alive they still have leaves. Maybe they just infected their vegetal brain…"

"You are a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes, that explains everything! But… that means the Thanatians declared war again!"

FIONA WOODS-The group of three was heading to the same point as Gett. But the forest was too silent.

"I never saw the forest like this, and excepting that bronze arm tribe we didn't meet anything special ."Kyle said. "I thought it's going to be dangerous and full of obstacles!"

"Stay calm, it will start soon, I can feel this…" Jane replied to him

"You can feel wha…"

And Kyle fell in the grass with no sign. Jane ran towards him.

"Kyle ! Kyle! What happened? Wake up !Kyle !"

"He had a psychic attack…" Storm said.  
"Why?"

"Sit down ,Jane, I have to tell you something…"

BACK TO GETT-"Wow, stay down ! You tell me that we are in a war!"

"Yes! So kid, that will be your first battle!"

"Yay!But wait,what should we do? "

"Somehow, we must kill the worms inside them."

"But how?"

"We can't. But I know someone who can. They'll be here in some time."

"Hey, who are "they" ?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…No matter you'll meet them in a few hours."

"So we stay and wait?"

"No! We must protect the innocents!"

"Oh you are a true hero!"

FIONA WOODS- "I can't believe it, it's all true?"

"Yes."

"So me, Kyle and the other 3 guys are..?"

"Yes. But you must not tell that to Kyle and to the one from Piroheya!"

"Why?'

"Fewer they know, better."

"Ok, so when the trees are attacked ,Kyle feels it ?"

"Only when a large group is. So that means.. The World Tree is in danger!"

Kyle woke up in this time, he felt full of anger :

"We go there , now!"

"Why?" Jane asked

"Listen to him ,Now he's half-controlled by "him".

Kyle ran straight to the place where the walking trees were making ravages. Kyle shouted with a imperious composed voice:

"Wake up Woods! I'm Khazar, King of Forest and I order you to save your nation!"

THE SAME PLACE- The uninfected trees rose up too, they crushed into the worm-controlled ones they pierced their bark and pulled the worms out and squashed them like lemons.

"What the heck is that!" Gett exclaimed watching the tree fighting.

Jane was shocked too. Ucarn was busy killing the surviving worms, Storm too.

"Oh, Storm I didn't see you since the 27th conference ! How are you ? Are you still in shape?" Ucarn said shooting worms one after another.

"Good to see you Ucarn! I'm fine, just killing worms , as in the good days!' Storm replied hacking and slashing.

After some time the battle was over, the worms were killed and the trees were slowly regenerating.

"Ballom is gonna be angry!" Gett remarked

Kyle was released by Khazar and after one more minute of being unconscious he woke up dizzy and full of questions.

"So we won?"

"Yes?"

"Good. But it would be better to be there, conscious…

Ucarn evaluated the background and called Gett.

"You see that was the first battle you saw. But it was a little one… you'll face more dangerous ones."

"I'll handle them. I can't wait for them to came, actually!"

"Now you have to meet someone important."

Gett and Ucarn went to Storm and the other two.

"Gett, this is Storm Wrangler the Furios. A great warrior…"

"Finally, I met you kid."

"I didn't know I am so popular."

"This is Kyle."

"Hey good job there!"

"What are you talking about ?" Kyle asked confused

"Eh, doesn't matter!"

"And this is Jane."

"Nice to meet you Gett."

"Nice to meet you, too.

"You are going to be teammates since now ,so you three should behave like a team?"

"Good."

"We don't have much time left, we leave now.

"Things are gonna be interesting!"

o o o oo o oo o oo o ooo oo o oo o ooi oo o oooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadow

THANATIA-Ballom was waiting. His servants brought a report of what happened in the Woods. He was terrible disappointed. That incapable worms failed and now they are all gone.

"They made part of the important troops! And now I am sure at war with the Fiona Woods, Cyberia and the Piroheyans. At least the Light hasn't showed it yet…"

In this time a Braineater entered the room with a head, a worm's head. No one knew that that worm head would be so significant.

"Look, there is the head of my trustworthy commander, Ultracide. Why did you brought it here?"

"Sire, the Death Puppets can extract Ultracide's eyes and find out by a chemical application what did he saw for the last time."

"You don't say! You … you don't say…. Ballom said first with irony and then with interest. Tell them to do everything it's necessary."

"Yes, sire…"

ALCADIA- Alcadeias called its group of commanders. The time has come…

"My dear comrades, I have been with you for decades. In time of peace or war (mostly war), you stood together and crushed the enemies. I hope that the news I give you won't separate you and make fight each other…"

The council was confused. No one knew what Alcadeias wanted to say.

"…I get old, my powers begin to decrease, Alcadia needs a strong and right leader. But because I don't have a successor. He will be one of you…"

This words shocked the angel commanders. Whispers began to appear.

"Please let me continue, In the war that will come, the most brave of you will take the throne."

"It seems pretty legit to me…" whispered Syforce, Aurora Elemental

"You have something to say in front of the council, Syforce?" asked Alcadeias with patience

"No, no Sire…"

"I want to be proud of you! Now go!"

All the commanders left excepting Urth, Alcadeias' brother of arms and also his friend.

"Sire," he asked. "Are you really planning to retire?"

"No, Urth! Are you stupid?"

PIROHEYA-"Ha ha ha ha!" that was the sound of a happy Armored Cannon Balbaro. "They are even weaker that I tought! Seriously I think that us three can easily destroy them without any help."

"True Balbaro. But never underestimate the enemy. It's the most dangerous thing we can do!" this was Valkaizer, Armored Decimator Valkaizer, the wisest in the trio of Armored Humans.

"Shut up Vallky! Shut up and shot these disgusting little creatures!" finally this was the leader of the group ,Armored Blastor Valdios, it's simple presence made the Piroheyan soldiers to fight as they never did.

They were attacked, we can say ambushed, but they were winning. The little unit of Braineaters and Bone Assassins was almost exterminated by only three after 10 minutes the survivors were fleeing through Tanathia but no one escaped Balbaro's special attack. Steady, he leaned slightly. The giant cannon on his back began to get hotter and brighter when suddenly a enormous blast of Ultrarays was shot in the direction of the fleeing cowards.

"Yeah we won!" cried Valdios

"Maybe we won this battle… but we didn't win the war. The forces of Darkness were never so weak… something is rotten here…" continued Vallky with suspicion.

"Oh c'mon Buddha, don't be like this! Celebrate!"

"I don't have any reason to celebrate…"

UNKNOWN LOCATION-The night arrived. The two moons of Haemeria were bringing a little light for the night creatures. Everything was dark and full of shadows. But a shadow was special, it didn't stay… it was moving. A human was running trough the forest. Its dark green cape was waving through the air. The shadow was chasing him… Suddenly a dagger which was glowing with a dark purple light pierced the air through the chased. He felt down but didn't stop, trying to crawl he was caught by the shadow.

It changed its shape to a human. But not a normal human, his eyes were glowing with same light as the dagger. They were black. Its pupil and iris looked the same. His white face was the only thing you could see as his head was covered by a black hood which was linked to a cape with the same nuance.

"Finally, Khazar… I reached to you…" the black-eyed human said with satisfaction.

"What do you want?" asked Khazar with difficulty as he was bleeding.

"Ow, I dropped something…" and the unnamed figure pulled out its dagger covered by blood. Khazar sighed with pain.

"Oh, it hurt you. Excuse me!" this kind of ironical words were replaced quickly by some serious ones. "You know what I want ,Khazar!"

"I won't let you to know where's Gett !"

"Oh, so you want to play like this! Good then!"

The shadow human throw the other one in a tree with a impressive force. He felt on a side and its face could be seen more easily now. D00ark brown hair with pale green eyes. The eyes of…

"Kyle!"

FIONA'S WOODS-

"Jane, what happened?" an alert Gett asked

Jane was sweating and breathing quickly. After a minute she noticed that Gett asked her something.

"What did you ask?"

"I said:"Jane, what happened?""

"Nothing, just a nightmare…"

"You cried: "Kyle!""

"By the way, where is Kyle?"

"He went to find some wood for fire."

"Oh no! What was he wearing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no…"

"Oh, girls…" whispered Gett to himself

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"And you let him to go in the forest in the night? Alone?"

"And who should stay with you, lady?"

The last words made Jane stop arguing. She was scared terrible by her dream. Who was that shadow? Why did he call Kyle Khazar? She knew that Khazar is an alter conscience of Kyle. And the most strange: why was Gett's location important?"

"I am back!" Kyle cried while he was coming with his arms full of branches.

"Kyle!Are you all right?" said Jane while she hugged Kyle and made him drop what he gathered.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why?" answered Kyle confused. He looked at Gett with a questioningly face.

Gett smiled and whispered carefully:

"Girls…"

The next chapter will bring a fight for power in both the worlds of Light and Darkness as our heroes continue their road.

o


End file.
